Révélation amoureuse d'un cuistot
by MlleLauChan
Summary: Premier OS, cela fait quelque chose ! Bref, voilà Sanji décidé à faire sa déclaration à une certaine navigatrice... Enfin il doute encore !


Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece et ses personnages appartiennent à Oda !

C'est mon premier OS alors je ne suis un peu nerveuse… Tant pis, je me lance ! ( les phrases en italiques sont les pensées de Sanji)

**.**

**Révélation amoureuse d'un cuistot**

**.**

«Je… voulais te dire que… Nami, en fait… Je t'aime »

C'est dur à dire mais quand c'est fait on n'est qu'à moitié soulagé. Pourtant Sanji avait l'habitude de le dire à toutes les jolies filles qu'il croisait mais pas aussi sérieusement. Là, il avait les mains moites et de la sueur dégoulinait lentement sur son visage. Il posa ses mains à plat et respira une grande goulée d'air, se laissant une courte pause pour continuer d'une voix qu'il voulait assurée.

« Vois-tu, cela fait quelques temps… Je me pose des questions sur ce que je ressens vraiment pour toi et… C'est si différent de ce que j'éprouve d'habitude, je n'étais pas sûr de moi mais maintenant…. »

_Et maintenant quoi ? Tu sais toujours pas ? Il est beau le chéri de ses dames, il bafouille dès qu'il s'agit de dévoiler ses vrais sentiments ! Sanji, tu es vraiment nul, il faut te reprendre, t'es un homme ! Je croyais que tu valais mieux que tête de gazon ? Tu t'es gouré en beauté._

« Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que l'amour était si compliqué, peut-être que… d'être aussi volage me permettais d'échapper à cette facette là de ce sentiment si beau. Je me rend compte que je me suis leurré de bout en bout »

_Vas-y raconte tes états d'âme pendant que tu y es ! Allez mon vieux Sanji, tu peux le faire. Continue !  
_

Il regarda droit devant lui, réajusta sa cravate pour essayer de se redonner une contenance et peut-être pour éviter de trop trembler… Il épousseta sa veste et se racla la gorge. Il était si nerveux, si c'était être réellement amoureux, il était atroce ce sentiment que son cœur se serrait à chaque mot qu'il prononçait. Il avait tellement peur.

« Je sais ce que tu dois penser, tu ne peux pas faire confiance à une personne comme moi mais… Je t'assure que j'ai changé et que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. »

_Ça ne change pas tellement de d'habitude. Fais attention qu'elle ne te prenne pas en pitié et finit ton petit discours sur quelque chose de pas trop mal._

« Uniquement pour toi… Robin peut faire son café toute seule non ? Tu vas me trouver stupide mais mes sentiments sont sincères. Libre à toi d'en faire ce que tu veux, saches que je respecterais ta décision et, si tu le souhaites, tout redeviendra comme avant. Qu'es-ce que tu en dis ?

― J'en dis que tu es débile de parler ainsi à un miroir ! »

Rouge comme une pivoine, Sanji se retourna vers la personne déplaisante qui venait de faire cette remarque.

« Dis donc, je ne me souviens pas avoir demandé à une algue amorphe de me faire ce genre de réflexion et depuis quand es-tu là ?

― Depuis ton petit couplet sur l'amour et je sais plus quel ramassis de…

― Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, qu'es-ce que tu me veux ?

― D'une, manger, cela fait une heure que Luffy et compagnie piaillent comme des poules pour avoir leur déjeuner. De deux, je voudrais que tu libères la salle de bain car tu n'es pas le seul homme sur ce navire. De trois, Je voulais faire une entrée en grande pompe mais quand j'ai su ce que tu faisais, je me suis dis que ce serais plus amusant d'attendre que tu finisses pour te faire redescendre sur terre.

― Depuis quand es-tu devenu aussi subtil ? Ce n'est pas ton genre.

― Ça dois être parce que j'ai faim… et que je prends plaisir à te vanner pour toutes ces imbécilités que tu débites ou que tu fais. »

Sanji se rembrunit, se demandant si un bon coup de pied le remettrait à sa place… Un bon Parage Shoot pour se venger… C'était trop tentant.

« Ce doit être parce que tu as faim… Tu as sans doute raison… Comme quoi, même les abrutis comme toi savent que l'hygiène est important. Je te la laisse, la salle de bain, mais uniquement parce que tu penses enfin à épargner les autres de cette horrible odeur que tu dégages après tes entraînements stupides. Et gardes ce que tu as pu entendre pour toi. »

Sans attendre la réplique de Zoro, le cuisinier sortit de la salle pour traverser rapidement la chambre des garçons et se diriger vers la cuisine. Il n'était pas sûr que ce crétin garde ça pour lui, mais Sanji pouvait toujours inventer quelque chose et improviser.

Le soir, tout en déposant sur la table tout les excellents plats pour ses amis, la conversation qu'il avait eu avec tête de gazon le torturait. Et il le voyait bien, cet abruti.

« Nami ! Dit-il un moment, j'aimerais te parler. »

Le cuisinier sursauta et se tourna vers lui, laissant Luffy prendre le plat maintenant sans défense. Le cuisinier déglutit péniblement.

« Qu'es-ce qui t'arrive Zoro ? S'enquit la belle navigatrice. Tu es encore fauché et tu veux me demander de l'argent ? Je te préviens, tu auras intérêt à me rembourser et avec les intérêts.

― Non en fait c'est au sujet de…

― Nami-san ! Robin-chan ! Vous voudriez du dessert ? S'exclama, paniqué, Sanji. Ou peut-être du thé ou encore du café ? Qu'est-ce qui vous feraient plaisir ?

― Rien pour l'instant… Bougonna la jeune femme rousse. Au fait Luffy, tu ne serais pas allé fouiner dans le journal de bord ? Non parce que… »

Sanji n'écoutait déjà plus la superbe rousse, ne quittant pas des yeux le bretteur qui avait un sourire satisfait et une mauvaise lueur dans le regard. Le cuisinier posa ensuite ses yeux sur Nami et remarqua une sorte de tendresse dans les siens. En retournant au fourneau, il remarqua que Robin eut un sourire contrit pour lui juste un instant.

Avant d'aller ce coucher, il décida d'aller faire une petite vérification, au cas ou Luffy aurait la mauvaise idée de piller le frigo si ce dernier, par malheur ou par mégarde, était accessible.

« Alors ? Content de toi ? Dit-il dès qu'il entendit quelqu'un entrer.

― Plutôt ! Tu aurais vu ta tête ! C'était si drôle ! »

Sanji rougit et s'approcha dangereusement du bretteur !

« Tu sais que tu commence à me taper sur les nerfs ?

― Te fâche pas, c'était juste pour rire !

― Tu me vois rire là ? Tu crois que j'ai l'air de rigoler ? Dis-moi où est la blague que je puisse rire avec toi !

― Ton sens de l'humour n'est pas très développer voilà tout !

― Et je pensais que le tiens était inexistant, comme quoi, les miracles existent. »

Zoro cessa de rire et posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule du cuistot.

« Excuse-moi mais, sois réaliste, tu crois vraiment qu'un love-cook comme toi peut être avec une navigatri…. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir quand le pied de Sanji s'écrasa sur le visage du bretteur qui vola à travers la pièce. Zoro n'eut pas le temps de riposter qu'il s'en reçut à un autre au torse.

« Je vais tellement te défigurer que même ta mère te reconnaîtra pas !

― Je peux dire la même chose de toi ! »

Franky, Ussop, Chopper et Luffy entrèrent dans la cuisine en entendant le vacarme.

« Que se passe t-il encore ? S'écria Franky en relevant du pouce ses lunettes.

― Ils se battent comme des chiffonniers ! Comme d'habitude ! Expliqua Ussop d'un ton blasé. Je pourrais les arrêté mais je suis trop fort, je risquerais de leur faire de l'ombre !

― C'est vrai ? S'écria Chopper.

― Ils sont vraiment barge ceux-là ! S'éclaffa Luffy en se tenant les côtes.

― Arrête Luffy, c'est pas drôle. S'indigna Nami qui venait d'arriver en le tapant au sommet du crâne.

Durant son combat, Sanji entraperçut un sourire sur le visage de la navigatrice qui observait Luffy. En arrêtant les sabres de son adversaire, il pensa que, de toute façon il n'avait aucune chance mais que son bonheur se réduirait à la voir aussi heureuse. C'était le mieux qu'il puisse faire et il s'en contenterait.


End file.
